Stabilising
by Briespacaroni
Summary: Katniss' daughter comes home with Katniss falling apart. Depending on how it goes I may write more. Mockingjay spoilers...
1. Is Mum Okay?

I drop my bag on the chair in the house and I hear crying. I go upstairs and I see my mum. She's holding onto herself crying like never before. In her hand is a bouquet of roses and evening primrose. I walk over to her and wrap a blanket around her, it's winter and it's very cold in the room. The window is open and snow is blowing in. Dad is out at work today and wasn't going to be home for a few hours. I take mum into the lounge room and make her a warm tea. I set the flowers on the table and pick out all the red roses and throw them in the fireplace leaving only the evening primrose and I put them in a vase. I write a small note "In Memory Of Prim". And fold it in half. I know when mum feels better she will smile at this. I take out her hair and brush through it then braid it for her just like she braided mine in the morning. She sips on the tea I made her and I get her one of her favourite buns and get two plates, we sit down and eat together. My brother gets home and when he sees the flowers he realises what's happened and holds mum. Slowly she begins to feel better. The ex-presidents granddaughter had sent the flowers. She had survived her Games. We all watch a movie together and after a while Mum is back to laughing.

**What do you think? Tell me in the reviews if you want more?**


	2. Dinner

"I'm sorry Madge," mum whispers to me. My full name is Madge Primrue Mellark mum was going to make Primrue my first name but knew she would fall apart saying that name. Mum turns to my brother and whispers to him, "I'm sorry Boggs." His full name is Boggs Cinna Mellark. We sit on the lounge still watching the movie. It was created before I was born, before mum was born, before Grandma Everdeen born, before well you get the picture it was old its what a long long long time ago people called a comedy. Mum told me when she first heard of a comedy she didn't understand what it was and she was scared to watch one then she did watch one and she couldn't stop laughing. I put on one of her favourites knowing she'd be in stitches after a while. It was about a man in a brown suit with a red tie. He has a teddy bear although I think he is too old to have one. He never really talks but when he does he has a weird voice. Dad comes home wrapped in layers of clothing and smells like his bakery. He's brought home some warm pies, sugary treats, cheese buns and a cake for us to share.  
"Settle down you two. We have to wait for an hour and then I will reheat them okay?" he says as soon as he gets into the door. He takes it into the kitchen, he spots the flowers on the dining table and my little note. Sees mum with bloodshot eyes and a wad of tissues in her hand. You can see all of his senses working overtime. He smells the roses that I chucked in the fireplace which probably wasn't smart on my part. He also hears the wind and snow coming through the upstairs window. He disappears upstairs and then I couldn't hear the wind anymore. Mum hadn't seemed to realise dad was home as she was too engrossed into the comedy. Dad comes out and chucks some lavender flowers that we have around the house and some pinecones into the fireplace. The sweet smell wafts through the house. Dad goes and fetches his paint kit. Boggs has also gone back to watching the movie. Mum has her arm around him and they are both laughing. Boggs is only nine right now and I'm twelve. Dad has come back with a much nicer looking card saying the same thing as mine did but with little swirls on the card and much neater writing.  
"Madge," he says to me. "Come here."  
"Sure dad." I walk over to him and we go upstairs to the room where I found mum.  
"What happened?" he asks worriedly.  
"I just got home and mum was crying with a bouquet of red roses and evening primrose. I got her to come downstairs made her a tea and wrapped her in a blanket, put the movie on and got us some cheese buns. I also picked out the red roses and wrote that note. I shouldn't of put the roses in the fireplace though I'm sorry," I babble.  
"It's okay Madge." He pulls me in tightly and closes his eyes. I can tell he is having a moment right now. Dad turns on the heater and we walk downstairs. Mum and Boggs are still laughing. Dad and I join them and start laughing as well. Once the movie is done its time for dinner and more importantly dessert.  
"You two are the most spoiled kids in the world," Mum says when she sees everything dad made. We have the warm pies and cheese buns for dinner and they are heated up so they taste even more delicious. Then he gets out buns with cream on top and he went down to another shop obviously to get us jelly. After that we share the triple choc cake that make my mouth water by the sight of it. The chocolate is pure heaven. Dad has a recipe for this old chocolate called Lindt or Lindor or something and it tastes just like that apparently. He also used some white chocolate to mix in. This is a really good treat so dad must've had good work today. We finish our food and go to bed.

**So that just a short continuation of where I left last time. I'm not planning to write heaps and heaps of each just because I think it's better this way and I can get it out to the public quicker :) hope everyone is doing well and thanks for reading Briespacaroni oxox**


	3. Wake Up

In the morning I am woken up by Boggs shaking me by the shoulders. I look to my clock and find its only four in the morning. I can hear dad yelling, he must be having a bad moment. "Don't hurt them Katniss," he screams. Mum is down there with him and I can hear her saying calming words to dad. Boggs has slid in next to, he always gets scared when this happens. I'll admit I'm scared all the time when it happens I just ignore how scared I am. I fall asleep again and so does Boggs and when I wake up mum is at the foot of the bed smiling at me. It's Saturday of course this is mums day with me only. Tomorrow is Boggs's day with mum. Dad gives us painting lesson and mum gives us shooting lessons. Mum is paranoid that someone is going to hurt us so we all have a bow and arrow set except dad. "I'm just going to go," an embarrassed Boggs said before ducking out of my room. Mum has her eyebrow raised. "Why was he in here?" she asked me. I was worried to say that we heard mum and dad shouting but I said it anyway, "Boggs and I heard you and dad this morning." Mum looked down and took a moment to recover. Then she said, "Get dressed Madge we're going into the forest and I'm going to take you to a special place." I wondered where we were going. Mum has taken me almost all over where she has been. Mum leaves the room and I change into my clothes reserved for Saturdays. Mum takes her long bow and arrow, I have a smaller one.

**You want more? I need to be told if people want more. If not I will just delete the sorry altogether.**


End file.
